A Festive Direction
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: It's Christmas in the Directionverse. Faith and Quinn are in California, but that won't stop them from having some winter fun.


Spending Christmas in Los Angeles was a lot different being in Lima. We were taking a break from shooting for two days. The downside was there going to be longer days following the holiday. The other downside was that there was no snow. I knew Avril was too young for the snow, but I really liked playing in the snow when I was a kid.

"We need to get going." Quinn told me.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"We are going to take a plane to Sacramento." She explained. "It's Christmas Eve and we need some snow. I found this place in the mountains that we can go to."

"Are you sure that we'll be able to get back in time?" I asked. I didn't want it to be like one of those movies where we get stuck at the airport.

"I checked the weather and there's not going to be a blizzard." She explained. "I want some snow."

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing, ring ting tingle-ing too  
>Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you<br>Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling "Yoo-hoo"  
>Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you<em>

_Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up let's go  
>Let's look at the snow we're riding in a wonderland of snow<br>Giddy-up, giddy up it's grand just holding your hand  
>We're gliding along with the song of a wintry fairy land<em>

_Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy cozy are we_  
><em>We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be<em>  
><em>Let's take the road before us and sing a chorus or two<em>  
><em>Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you<em>

_There's a birthday party at the home of Farmer Gray_  
><em>It'll be the perfect ending of a perfect day<em>  
><em>We'll be singing the songs we love to sing without a single stop<em>  
><em>At the fireplace while we watch the chestnuts pop, pop, pop, pop!<em>

_There's a happy feeling nothing in the world can buy_  
><em>When they pass around the coffee and the pumpkin pie<em>  
><em>It'll nearly be like a picture print by Currier and Ives<em>  
><em>These wonderful things are the things we remember all through our lives<em>

"You know Christmas is more about snow." I pointed out. "It's also about being with family and I'd be happy just to do that here."

"Burt, your mom, and Kurt are coming too." She declared. "Besides, I want to cool it on the religious songs because I don't want to be insensitive to Kurt. While I think that he's very wrong, I'm not going to try to convert him."

"Well I do think that people need to remember the religious aspect of the holiday." I stated. "After all, Jesus is the reason for the season."

"Are you going to sing Christmas songs on the flight?" She asked. "It might be a good way to help Avril sleep and you know that I just love to hear your voice."

"I might." I declared.

Once we were on the plane, I noticed that Avril was acting up again. I knew that she needed a lullaby.

_Silent night, holy night  
>All is calm, all is bright<br>Round yon virgin mother and child  
>Holy infant so tender and mild<br>Sleep in heavenly peace  
>Sleep in heavenly peace<em>

_Silent night, Holy night  
>Son of God, love's pure light<br>Radiant beams from thy holy face  
>With the dawn of redeeming grace<br>Jesus, Lord at thy birth  
>Jesus, Lord at thy birth<em>

_Silent night, Holy night  
>Shepherds quake, at the sight<br>Glories stream from heaven above  
>Heavenly, hosts sing Hallelujah<br>Christ the Savior is born  
>Christ the Savior is born<em>

It definitely got her to fall asleep. I just hoped that she would stay asleep for the rest of the hour.

Once we got to the resort, we had to buy some new clothes because we hadn't really packed for the colder weather. Once I was nice and warm, I decided to help myself to some hot chocolate down at the lodge. I needed to figure what I was going to do. Quinn and I were going to take turns watching the baby. I knew at night there was going to be a play for the kids, which to my knowledge was basically The Nativity.

They didn't have any sleigh rides, but they did have ice skating and mom even agreed to watch Avril for a little while so we could skate together. I just hoped that I wouldn't fall on my ass too many times. I hadn't ice-skated before. I couldn't have much different from roller-skating. I had to admit that it was much easier when Quinn was holding my hand and I just made me feel better. She began to sing as we moved faster. I had to admit that I was a bit nervous.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
>Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time<br>Dancing' and prancing' in Jingle Bell Square  
>In the frosty air<em>

_What a bright time, it's the right time  
>To rock the night away<br>Jingle bell time is a swell time  
>To go gliding' in a one-horse sleigh<em>

_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
>Jingle around the clock<br>Mix and a-mingle in the jingling' beat  
>That's the jingle bell rock, yeah<em>

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
>Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring<br>Snowing' and blowing' up bushels of fun  
>Now, the jingle hop has begun<em>

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell twist  
>Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time<br>Dancing' and prancing' in Jingle Bell Square  
>In the frosty air<em>

_What a bright time, it's the right time  
>To rock the night away<br>Jingle bell time is a swell time  
>To go gliding' in a one-horse sleigh<em>

_Giddy-up jingle horse, kick up your feet  
>Jingle around the clock<br>Mix and a-mingle in the jingling' feet  
>That's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell,<br>That's the jingle bell rock_

I didn't fall at all. It felt good. Once we were done, the two of us went to give Avril some hugs. We decided just to stay together for a little while.

"So have you thought about what you want your next step to be?" Quinn asked me.

"Well I should probably try to see if I can get on some other shows." I replied. "It's not exactly easy when I'm going to be going to school. I can probably spend the summer here."

"I bet this summer will be great." She stated. "We'll win Nationals and it'll take us the whole three months to calm down."

So, it turned out that the woman who was supposed to be play Mary ended up getting sick. They needed a replacement and I decided to volunteer. I mean, I pretty much was the right age for the role. It probably would have fit Quinn better, but no one had blonde hair in Bethlehem to my knowledge.

The play ended with a song.

_Hark the herald angels sing, glory to the newborn King!  
>Peace on earth and mercy mild God and sinners reconciled<br>Joyful, all ye nations rise, join the triumph of the skies  
>With the angelic host proclaim, Christ is born in Bethlehem<br>Hark! The herald angels sing, glory to the newborn King!_

_Christ by highest heaven adored, Christ the everlasting Lord!_  
><em>Late in time behold Him come, offspring of a Virgin's womb<em>  
><em>Veiled in flesh the Godhead see, hail the incarnate Deity<em>  
><em>Pleased as man with man to dwell Jesus, our Emmanuel<em>  
><em>Hark! The herald angels sing<em>  
><em>Glory to the newborn King<em>

_Hail the heaven-born Prince of Peace, hail the Son of Righteousness_  
><em>Light and life to all he brings, risen with healing in his wings<em>  
><em>Mild he lays his glory by, born that man no more may die<em>  
><em>Born to raise the sons of earth, born to give them second birth<em>  
><em>Hark! The herald angels sing<em>  
><em>Glory to the newborn King<em>

I knew that Avril wouldn't remember her first Christmas, but I sure would.

So it's just a little holiday story. I've done these in some form for the past few years and I wanted to keep up the tradition. The songs are "Sleigh Ride" by Leroy Anderson, "Silent Night", "Jingle Bell Rock" by Bobby Helms, and "Hark the Herald Angels Sing". Please don't forget to review.


End file.
